Time Traveler
by Your Nickle Aint Worth My Dime
Summary: This is just a story I had to write for school. This will be removed April the 15th
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the bright sunshine coming through my window. For me, sunshine wasn't a surprise. When you lived in Florida, it was constantly sunny and warm, but lately it's been freezing. I snapped out of my day dream and walked towards my bathroom. My brother had gotten up earlier and the bathroom was a mess! Water was all over the tile, making it a death trap for anyone uncoordinated, and wet toilet paper and dried toothpaste decorated the sink and mirror. I sighed. Looks like I'm going to have to clean the bathroom for the 4th time this week.

When the bathroom was finally decent, I turned on the water and took a quick shower. I dried off, got dressed, and headed downstairs to make myself breakfast. I looked at what we had and settled for a bagel and a piece of bacon.

I got socks and shoes on and walked out the door right at eight o'clock. I smiled at myself. I was getting settled into a morning routine and I was proud. I am usually the disorganized type of person, but lately I have had everything in order. I arrived at my bus stop and looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes to go. I sighed and put my book bag down on the sidewalk and looked around.

There were some thin woods by my bus stop. I had always loved the woods when I was younger. I wondered momentarily if I should risk missing the bus and try to go exploring, but once I had my mind set on something, it was my way or the high way.

I slowly walked towards the skinny opening of the trees and gasped in wonder. There were squirrels everywhere and bird flew around trying to protect their nests. It was beautiful! I walked further into the trees and wondered how long it would take me to reach the back of the houses that lined the other side of the woods. I looked at my watch and it pained me to think I would have to leave the peaceful place, but my bus would arrive at the bus stop in less than five minutes and I had to hurry.

I didn't realize how far I had gone until I actually started running back. I didn't see the very large tree that stood in my path and I ran straight into it. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was on a cot made of some sort of grass? No, not grass. Maybe straw? I sat up and there was an old fashion mirror right above an oak dresser. I looked in it. Yup, defiantly straw. Pieces of it were in my hair and clinging to my clothes. I groaned. I was never going to get this out! I started pulling and unwinding my hair from the death trap and never really got the chance look around.

I was already aware that I had no clue where I was and I knew that this wasn't an ordinary family living in this… house? It didn't look like a house, but more like a cabin. "So what?" I asked myself. "So what if they live in a cabin. People still do that these days right?" but since I couldn't lie convincingly, even to myself, I wasn't sure of the answer. I don't know why that worried me, but it did.

Most people think of cabins as cozy and comfortable, but I just think they are plain creepy. I truthfully don't know why, but I do. They remind me of the civil war and guns and fighting. I felt a chill go down my spine. I needed to stop all the drama. I was creeping myself out.

I walked toward the door and opened it. There was a tiny, and I mean tiny, hallway with two doors, not including mine, and a window. You don't see that often. Oh well. I walked down the hallway till I got to what looked like a very outdated kitchen. There was a wooden table with wooden chairs surrounding it, a stove that looked like it was run by fire wood, and a young lady working over a cutting board.

"Hello." I squeaked realizing that I still wasn't full awake. I cleared my throat as the lady turned around. "Oh, my dear child! You are finally awake! How is that little he'd of yours?" She asked in an Irish accent. "My head? What's wrong with my head?" I asked. When I had looked in the mirror before, I didn't see anything wrong with my head. "Oh dear. You probably don't rememba' anything." She said as she shook her head. "You were knocked out cold in de' forust'. Mi fada' had to carry you back to mi house. I stitched you up good, that I did!" I could tell she wanted to say more, but I cut her off. "Where exactly am I anyway?" I asked, determined to get an answer.

"Why you're in Ireland mi lady!" An older looking man said as he walked in the door. "Not the richest place in de' earth, but it'll do." He looked like he was well in his sixties or early seventies. He had snow white hair and a round stomach with a beard that almost touched is chest. "Sorry for me to be a'bargin in like this, but I like to see mi ol' daughter one in a while." I'm sure he wasn't just stopping by to see his daughter, but to also see the mystery girl found in the woods. This was going to be interesting.

"Hello. My name is Nessie and I'm from Florida. I know that's pretty far away from here, but if you take visa in Ireland, then I can buy myself plane tickets home…" I trailed off when I noticed them looking strangely at me. "What is this gibberish 'bout Forida?" he asked. "No, it's F-l-orida and it's in the U.S.A… you know… The United States of America?" I sighed. It looked like these people had no money and no brains.

"She'a must of hit 'er he'd pretty hard fada'. Maybe we should put 'er back to bed." She pushed me back to the room with the straw cot in it and sleeping didn't sound so bad after all. I quickly fell asleep and woke to sirens and people shouting.

"Is she ok?" I noticed my mom's frantic voice and struggled to respond. "Mom." I mumbled almost impossible to understand. "I'm right here honey! Come on it's ok. Open your eyes." I did as she said and we were in some sort of hospital room. The yelling and sirens were gone and we were alone.

I felt bandages on my head and remembered running into the giant tree. My mom sighed as I moved to get up. "No. You have to stay down. You lost a lot of blood. Please don't go in the woods again." It was quiet a few moments then she added, "And please try to watch where you're going." She laughed and it was my turn to sigh. "I know and I'm sorry mom. I promise to never go into the woods ever again. I'm sorry." I started to feel sleepy and a few seconds later, I was back in Ireland, thanking the kind lady and gentleman who helped a stranger like me.


	2. Special!

Dear Readers,

I recently received a review that wasn't exactly encouraging, but it did send a message to me that maybe some of my faithful readers might not enjoy my stories as much as I would have hoped. Please do read this interesting well thought out review:

Hello.

My name is unimportant. What you need to know is that THIS STORY SUCKS...AND  
NAWT BLOOD! First of all, you write like my 10 yr old sister. DESCRIBE GRAMMAR  
AND TAKE OUT THE FLUFF! What that means is please write your story as someone  
YOUR age would...and make it interesting. Next, ADD PERIODS AND SPLIT ANY  
SENTENCES THAT GO ON TOOOOOO LONG! Last, take out any junk people don't need  
to know, or rephrase it; hence the "taking out of fluff". Once you've done  
that, read some stories by author's like '********************* (*.*.*) (Censored because that wasn't my story to let everyone see) and COMPARE COMPARE COMPARE! Once that's done, update your story and get the  
deserved reviews for your story!

I do hope that this person will help me on my other stories that he or she thinks is boring. After all, if you don't get a put-me-down once and a while then how will you ever learn? I just wanted to write this little Authors Note to you readers and I want you to take into consideration that I do not mind at all that you do not like my story or just plain loathe it. I would love to hear your feed-back good or bad.

Now that that has been said, I hope to get my next chapter up. I'm sorry again if you don't enjoy my writing; I try my best and for some people that might not be enough.

Sincerely to all,

Me


End file.
